¿Globos?
by mars992
Summary: Bueno amor, cuando mama y papa se quieren mucho, mucho... las 10 palabras que Edward Cullen, espera nunca tener que decirle a su hija ¿Que es eso papi? ... ¿Globos? HUMOR, O ESO INTENTO QUE SEA.


¿globos? sí claro...

Hoy tengo que ir a la farmacia a comprar una _cosa_.

Al salir de mi trabajo subí a mi volvo y entre a farmatodo (N/A: Una cadena de farmacias 24/7) fui directamente al pasillo de hombres y allí estaban. Condones. Aún no podía creer la gran variedad que habían, es decir, no me quejaba, a decir verdad mi Bella y yo hemos disfrutado mucho probando la gran variedad que existen por más raro que parecieran. Sabor a coco, chocolate, comestibles, en fin, pero me preguntaba ¿como se les ocurrían esas cosas? acaso se sentaban todos en una mesa y empezaban a debatir que sabor nuevo deberían sacar, quiero decir a ¿quién se le pudo ocurrir un condón sabor a lasaña caliente? acaso ¿hay alguna diferencia sí está fría? y sabor a ¿parchita? lo que sea. Tomé una caja y fui a hacer fila para pagar.

Después de mi debate de sabores y tipos de condones, tomé la caja y la metí al bolsillo de mi camisa y subí en mi volvo para llegar a casa con mi linda esposa.

Al llegar a casa mi Nessie llegó corriendo hasta mi y me abrazo.

__ Hola corazón__

__Hola papi__ dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos.

__¿Como estuvo tu día cariño?__

__Algo asqueroso__dijo arrugando su carita, no pude evitar sonreír

__¿Porque dices eso cariño?__

__ Hoy Leah y Seth, retaron a Jake a que me diera un beso en la mejilla. Fue asqueroso papi__ No pude evitar soltar una carcajada

__ No te rías papi__

__ Lo siento__

__ Nunca besare un niño__dijo cruzando sus bracitos.

__¿Ni a mi?__ pregunté haciéndome el herido

__Tu no eres niño, eres papi__ dijo como sí fuera algo obvio.

__Entonces, esa es mi niña. Promete que no besaras a ningún niño hasta que tengas por lo menos treinta__

__Lo prometo papi__

__Te quiero mi niña__

__Y yo a ti papi__ En eso mi niña metió sus manitas a mi bolsillo y sacó algo, que esperaba como todo padre, jamás verlos en sus manos.

__¿Que esto papi?__ Oh Dios! está increíblemente _jodido_. Dime como haces para decirle a tu hija de cinco años que son unos condones y para que se usan. Sólo Dios sabe que esperaba nunca tener que ser yo quién le diera _la_ _charla_, rezaba para que fuese Bella y sí me tocaba tenía la esperanza de que serían en unos veinte años o más y sino dejárselo a la escuela, para eso estaban ¿no?

Vi como abría la caja, mi cuerpo aún se encontraba en shock.

__¿Son globos?__

__Eh... sí eso es cariño, son globos__

__¿Me regalas uno?__ ¡¿que?!

__¿donde está mami?__ pregunté cambiando de tema.

__Ella está en el jardín__

__Ve a buscarla__ mi niña salió corriendo en dirección a su madre.

Rápidamente subí a la habitación y guardé los _globos_ en mi mesa de noche.

__Hola cariño__

__Hola amor__ respondí mientras caminaba hacía ella. La tomé por la cintura y la abrace.

__Estas algo pálido Edward__ dijo mientras yo enterraba mi rostro en su cuello. Amaba su olor a fresa.

__No te preocupes. No es nada__ sólo casi me da un infarto al casi tener que darle a Nessie el discurso de la abejita y la flor, termine para mi.

Los días pasaron y pronto era mi cumpleaños. Al llegar a casa mis ojos casi se salen de mi rostro.

En la sala había condones inflados, repito ¡¡EN MI SALA HABÍAN CONDONES INFLADOS!! en eso apareció mi pequeña y en su mano llevaba ¡otro condón inflado!

__¡Papi! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!__

En ese instante entró mi Bella con un pastel y al ver la sala pude ver que su rostro palidecía. Me acerqué a ella y le hable al oído.

__¡Isabella Marie Cullen Swan! ¿que significa esto?__

__No se cariño. Yo sólo le pedí a Nessie que buscará unos globos que habían en nuestra habitación y los inflara con la máquina, como le enseñó tia Alice, mientras, yo terminaba el pastel__ ¡GLOBOS! claro Bella no sabía de los _globos_ que me había visto Nessie

__¡Oh! cariño digamos que...__ y le conté toda la historia de la vez pasada.

__¡Edward Anthony Cullen! porque no me dijiste nada y ¿como se te ocurre decirle eso?__

__Cariño ¿que querías que le dijera?__

En eso, sucedió lo más horrible que podía pasar. Alice abrió la puerta de la casa seguida de mis compañeros de trabajo, mi jefe y su esposa, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y mis padres.

__¡FELIZ CUMPLE...__ todos se quedaron callados, Emmett, Jasper y mi padre que sabían el episodio de _los_ _globos_ estallaron en carcajadas y los demás nos quedaron viendo.

Sí, feliz cumpleaños, pensé con ironía.


End file.
